Volveré
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Ranma tiene razones poderosas para abandonar a Akane, pero el destino no permitirá que se separen así...


VOLVERÉ...  
  
(Un fanfiction de Ranma ½, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
La noche luce tranquila. Toda la gente descansa apaciblemente. Por las oscuras calles de Nerima un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules camina melancólico y pensativo...  
  
-Prometo que volveré...- dijo en voz baja, al recordar la escena anterior...  
  
Entró a su habitación. Ella se veía hermosa mientras dormía tranquilamente. No pudo hacer más que agacharse y besarla dulcemente sobre los labios. Por lo menos había cumplido uno de sus sueños: estrenar sus labios. A sus 19 años, aún nadie la había besado; le reconfortaba saber que nadie lo haría antes que él. Parecía tan indefensa, y él ya no estaría para defenderla del maestro Happosai o de Kuno Tatewaki, pero sí haría lo más importante: la protegería de él mismo. Para Ranma, nadie le había causado tanto daño como él, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, así que no volvería a verla hasta ser capaz de mirarla los ojos y hacerla feliz. Después de pensar en todo esto, dejó brotar una lágrima y salió por la ventana de la habitación.  
  
Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, pensaba en ella, recordaba su sonrisa, sus enojos... Él sabía que lucía bella cada vez que sonreía, pero le encantaba verla enojada. La quería, y adoraba su carácter fuerte. Se lamentó por todas las veces en que la hizo sufrir; cada lágrima que ella había derramado al sentirse insegura y sin cariño le penetraban el alma, pero su orgullo venció siempre al corazón, y nunca le habló con la verdad.  
  
-No quiero que ella sufra por mí. Regresaré cuando pueda decírselo... Cuando sea capaz de hacerla feliz y de evitar que sufra por mi culpa...- al decir estas palabras, el chico empezó a correr y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
La luz del sol alumbra todo lo que la vista alcanza a descubrir. Es una hermosa mañana. En una linda casa, se escucha una dulce voz que saluda a los miembros de la familia:  
  
-¡Buenos días! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!- anunció Kasumi.  
  
-¡Buen provecho!- responden todos al sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer.  
  
-Señor Saotome, ¿acaso Ranma no piensa venir a desayunar hoy? ¿Por qué no lo despertó para que bajara con usted?  
  
-No estaba en su cama cuando yo desperté, señor Tendo, así que creí que ya estaría aquí.  
  
-Tal vez esté entrenando en el dojo, ¿no lo crees, papá?- intervino Kasumi con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Tienes razón, hija. Akane, ¿puedes ir a ver?  
  
-Está bien, papá- Akane si dirigió al dojo a buscar a su "odioso" prometido, refunfuñando mientras caminaba-. Ese Ranma es un desconsiderado; si no se apresura a desayunar se nos hará tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela...- la chica se dispuso a correr la puerta del dojo Tendo, donde se suponía que se encontraría Ranma, y al hacerlo se llevó una pequeña sorpresa- ¡Ranma! El desayuno ya está list... Ranma... en dónde estás... Tal vez regresó a su habitación; iré a buscarlo... No está... Que extraño, nunca sale de la casa sin avisarnos...  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Akane? ¿En dónde está Ranma?  
  
-No lo sé, tío Genma. No está en su habitación ni tampoco en el dojo... Debo ir a la universidad, tal vez se haya adelantado...  
  
Akane salió de su casa después de despedirse de su familia con la esperanza de encontrar a Ranma ya en su salón de clases. Estaba preocupada, aunque no entendía el por qué, pues, después de todo, ella consideraba a su prometido un chico odioso y maleducado. Él nunca había sido cortés ni la había tratado bien. No había motivo para mostrar preocupación por él... aunque, por otro lado, cuando estaba en problemas Ranma siempre salía a su rescate. Jamás la había dejado en manos de algún enemigo; cada vez que le maestro Happosai la molestaba ahí estaba Ranma; cuando Kuno la sorprendía con sus molestas rosas, Ranma se interponía... Era seguro que Akane había dejado de ser un fastidioso compromiso para él, pero ella no podía asegurar nada, ya que cuando empezaban a llevarse bien, él salía con una de sus tontas bromas y volvían a pelear. Era extraño, y debía aceptar que para ella tampoco era sólo alguien que su padre había buscado para que se hiciera cargo del dojo de los Tendo... Él era... más que eso...  
  
Llegó a la universidad muy temprano. Su único motivo era cerciorarse de que él ya estaba ahí. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando su profesor entró y Ranma no llegaba. Su decepción creció cuando, durante la hora del descanso, nadie se acercó a ella pidiéndole compartir su almuerzo. Nunca creyó que extrañaría sus odiosas costumbres. El día fue un desastre, pues él no se presentó en la escuela, y tampoco llegó a dormir a casa.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-¡Akane! ¡Es hora de levantarse!- anunció Kasumi desde la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Gracias, Kasumi. Ya voy- Akane se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la ventana y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Esta era una linda mañana de sábado. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que él se fue de casa-. Ranma, eres un tonto...- dijo la chica al tiempo que dejaba brotar una lágrima de sus ojos- Tú me abandonaste... Te extraño...- pronunció en tono melancólico, y se dirigió al baño.  
  
-Buenos días, Akane.- saludó Kasumi sonriente mientras servía un poco de arroz frito en uno de los platos que tenía cerca.  
  
-Y bien, Saotome, ¿aún no averigua a dónde se fue Ranma?  
  
-...- Soun no recibió respuesta, sin embargo, escuchó el agua al caer sobre su viejo amigo, y pudo leer un letrero que sostenía el panda- "Yo no sé nada".  
  
-No te preocupes, papá. Estoy segura de que Ranma volverá pronto.- intervino Nabiki- Akane, ¿estás completamente segura de que no sabes nada de él?  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué todos suponen que yo lo sé? ¡A mí no me avisó nada! ¡Es un tonto que sólo busca preocuparnos!- gritó molesta la chica, y después salió rápidamente de la casa.  
  
Akane decidió caminar. Sin saber por qué, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no porque aún no lo encontrara, sino porque lo había dejado ir. Ese algo se había alejado de ella, y empezaba a sentir que ella lo había provocado.  
  
-Eres un tonto, Ranma... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Yo te extraño tanto...- susurraba ella mientras atravesaba el parque en el que estaba ese laberinto que había presenciado su primer abrazo y lo que decidieron llamar "una primera cita"- Que hermoso fue todo...- susurró para sí misma. Se percató de que recordaba con alegría aquella tarde tan maravillosa que pasaron después de descubrir que todo ese malentendido había sido sólo una broma de Nabiki- Este lugar me trae lindos recuerdos...  
  
-¡Cuiiiii, cuiiiii!  
  
-P-chan... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí, pequeño P-chan?  
  
-¡Cuiiiii!- respondió el cerdito al observar fijamente a su amada. Habría querido decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que no se sintiera mal por ese cobarde que la había abandonado y hecho sufrir de tal manera, pero no pudo.  
  
-P-chan, ¿crees que regrese?- preguntó Akane mientras abrazaba a su mascota y observaba al horizonte- ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¿A quién le importa que regrese? Yo no quiero saber nada de él. Me abandonó, y ya no me importa si regresa o no. Después de todo, siempre estábamos peleando, y... ¡P-chan! ¿Por qué lo hizo?- fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de romper a llorar inconsolablemente.  
  
-¡Cuiiiii!- chilló el cerdito al verla de tal manera. Sintió ganas de matar a Ranma Saotome, a ese desgraciado que hacía sentir tan mal a la chica más dulce del mundo. Era culpa de ese ingrato que no sabía valorar el cariño que Akane podía brindarle, y que él deseaba tanto, pero sabía que no podría conseguir porque su corazón ya tenía dueño...  
  
-Veo que aún hablas con ese tonto cerdo...- dijo una voz que salía de las sombras.  
  
-¡Cuiiiiii! ¡Cuiiiiii! ¡Cuiiiiiii!- chilló P-chan en señal de alerta.  
  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- se expectó Akane poniéndose en guardia.  
  
-Sigues igual de maleducada, Akane...  
  
-¿Qué? Eres... tú... Ra... Ranma...- pronunció Akane con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-Así es...  
  
Permanecieron inmóviles varios minutos. Hacía dos años que él se había marchado; era bastante tiempo de no verse. Eran tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, tanto qué decirse... No podía ser que él no la hubiera extrañado tanto como ella lo había hecho.  
  
-Hola, Akane...  
  
-Ranma... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Ese es el recibimiento que me das? Según lo que alcancé a escuchar, tú me extrañaste mucho estos dos años, o al menos eso le dijiste al cerdo.  
  
-¡Cuiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
-¡Eres un tonto!- gritó Akane molesta y sonrojada, mientras le propinaba una fuerte bofetada- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No sabes todo lo que me preocupé! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!  
  
-Akane, yo lo siento, pero debía hacerlo... No sé cómo explicártelo... Tenía que alejarme para no...  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de todo el daño que me has hecho estos dos años! ¡Han sido dos años de no verte! ¡No estuviste conmigo! ¡No has estado a mi lado como debía ser! ¡Eres un tonto!- gritaba la pobre chica, mientras lloraba y desahogaba todo su dolor golpeando el pecho de Ranma.  
  
-Akane, yo no sabía que te afectaría tanto el que me fuera... Pensé que no lo lamentarías...  
  
-¡No, tú no pensaste en nada! ¡No pensaste en que me harías sufrir! ¡No pensaste en... en... en que te extrañaría, en que me harías falta! No pensaste en que te... amaba... en que te amo... en que...  
  
-Akane... Por eso me fui... Yo te amo, y me di cuenta de que te hacía daño estando cerca de ti. Sabía que te lastimaban mis burlas, y que no era correcto estar cerca de Ukyou o de Shampoo porque ambas te lastimaban... Tenía que alejarme, y me prometí volver cuando tuviera el valor para hacerte feliz y evitarte todo ese sufrimiento, y... aquí estoy... He vuelto, Akane...  
  
-Ranma... Yo... ¡Eres un inconsciente y egoísta! ¡Nunca pensaste en mí! ¡No te imaginaste cuánta falta me harías estando lejos de mi, ni cuánto llegaría a extrañarte yo!- al decir esto, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, Akane se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y entre ellos se cobijó, abrazándolo como si no deseara volver a alejarse de él ni siquiera un segundo.  
  
-Akane... No volveré a alejarme de ti, lo prometo... Te amo...- el chico de cabellera negra besó tiernamente a Akane, y ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle.  
  
Permanecieron cerca durante algunos minutos; al separarse, se miraron profundamente a los ojos, como si quisieran ver sus almas, y lo único que les inspiró el momento fue otro beso, en el cual ambos juraban profesarse amor eterno y no separarse nunca... Sabían que así sería...  
  
OWARI  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Konnichiwa minna san! Watashi wa Sakuragi Haruko desu.  
  
Después de haber leído mi historia, es necesario aclarar que este es el primer fanfiction que escribo acerca de "Ranma ½", por lo tanto, no creo recibir excelentes críticas. Aún así, me esfuerzo por escribir con calidad, y me gustaría que los lectores me enviaran su comentarios y sugerencias. 


End file.
